


shot of espresso

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: Enzo’s day has been crap. And it’s not even 9am. "Here, this one's on me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This one's on me" + BE

Enzo’s day has been crap. And it’s not even 9am.

His alarm clock broke, because of course, so he rushed to shower and get ready for work - and a 9am meeting. After getting home late from work last night, he hadn’t had time to clean up the kitchen, or the coffee pot, or make lunch. So he curses loudly, having to rush back to his apartment after getting into his car to grab the bag with his presentation notes; he ends up locking his keys in his car, has to run _back_  to his apartment to grab the spare keys, and finally, _finally_  heads straight for the coffee shop on his way to work.

It’s 8:30 and the line is massive. Almost out the door. It only takes him 10 minutes to get to work from here, so hopefully this doesn’t take longer than 20 minutes - 

At 8:45, he’s almost to the register. There’s a woman in front of him, ordering a latte with a shot of espresso, but she can’t find her wallet in her massive bag. Enzo taps his foot, but the woman keeps rummaging, so he sighs and gently pushes forward.

“Here, this one’s on me.” He hands over his card to the cashier and nods to the woman. “I’ll just take a grande french vanilla, black.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” says the woman, pushing her strap back onto her shoulder. “I can pay for it myself.”

The two move towards the waiting area. Enzo shakes his head. “Don’t worry about. To be honest, I’m just running late.”

The woman smiles. “Well, thank you…” she trails off, eyebrows raised.

“Enzo,” he says, offering a hand. “And no problem.”

She smiles, brightly, and takes it. “Bonnie.” Enzo crosses his arms over his chest and leans against a wall as he waits. Bonnie stares at him.

“What?”

She shakes his head. “I feel bad. How about I give you my number and I can make it up to you sometime?”

In the back of his mind, he likely registers that she’s asking him out on a date. But he’s worried about being late and she’s a little too pretty to let his brain work properly, so Enzo quickly nods and hands over his phone. 

“Great!” She says, a small smile. Their orders are called and she retrieves them both. As Bonnie hands over his drink, their fingers brush. For a second, Enzo forgets that he’s going to be very late, and instead notes that her eyes are very green. But then she blinks and smiles and he shakes his head. “Thanks again, Enzo.”

“Right. Anytime.” And she leaves. And, eventually, he realizes he needs to leave too.


End file.
